Love game
by chocolatefan
Summary: What happens when Booth and Brennan make a bet and booth shows his feelings? My first so be gentle! R&R Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Hey guys this is my first so some reviews would be nice

**Disclaimer :** Bones is not mine!

Chapter 1

Angela walked trough the Jeffersonian when she heard a lot of noise coming from Brennan's office.

'' Men are stronger then women just deal with that!'' Booth shouted.

'' That's not true lots of woman are stronger then men!''

'' No way! Just look at … sports! Men and women don't play against each other because men are a lot better!''

'' Did you just said that men are better then woman!''

'' Yeah and it's true!''

'' You're unbelievable!''

'' And I'm right! Just for instance look at … tennis men serve a lot harder then woman!''

'' So just because you're a men you think you can beat me! ''

'' Um… yeah!''

Angela couldn't take it anymore and walked into the office.

'' Make a bet!'' She said '' Then you two can stop arguing!''

'' That's a good idea, I've already won.'' Booth said

'' Okay alpha male lets play tennis! Loser pays dinner.'' Brennan said.

'' Okay! When? Next week Monday?''

'' Sure, tennis court DC, Monday morning about 10 'o clock?''

'' Sure, see you Monday morning Bones!'' Booth said while walking out of her office.

'' Hey Tempe'' Angela said '' I could come to watch, Hodgins and Zack could too.''

'' Sure, that would be nice.''

'' But now you have to come with me.'' Angela said.

'' Why? ''

'' We go shopping for an amazing tennis outfit so Booth's eyes will plop out! ''

They took their coats to go shopping while booth was looking for help.

'' Hodgins! You have to help me!'' Booth said '' I have a bet with Bones and I can't play tennis!''

'' Waa Booth chill dude! ''

'' Can you teach me how to play tennis? I have o be better at this then Bones. ''

'' Then you have a problem''

'' Why?!''

'' Don't you know that she played tennis in college quite a lot? You are screwed man!''

'' Oh damn! Just teach me okay?''

'' Sure, tomorrow I have time enough. My place at 9 'o clock? ''

'' I'll be there''

Meanwhile Angela and Temperance were shopping.

'' Sweetie this looks good!'' Angela said while checking Brennan's outfit. She wore a black skirt and a sweet pink top.

'' I like it Angela.''

'' You should, it's gorgeous! But by the way, does Booth know that you can play tennis extremely good?''

'' I'm not extremely good! But no, I didn't tell him.''

'' He is so going to lose!''

'' I know and I like the feeling. I just hope I won't hurt his feelings he is such an alpha male!''

'' Hey! He has started this you know and I heard from Hodgins that Booth is taking tennis lessons with him!'' Angela said laughing.

'' Is he that bad?''

'' Maby, but come on! You still need trendy shoes!''

''Okay Booth, here we go. Hold your racket and look at the ball.''

'' Hodgins, how come you knew Bones played tennis?''

'' Angela told me. Focus on that ball Booth!''

'' Aha, do Angela and you come over to see the game? ''

'' Yes, of course! You're doing quite well for a beginner Booth. ''

'' Thanks, baseball he. ''

The next day Brennan met booth again

'' Two days to go he Bones! '' Booth said.

'' You are sure you don't want to quit right now?''

'' Yes, I 'm sure and you are mean.''

'' Why?!''

'' You didn't tell me you could play tennis.''

'' You came up with the sport, remember Booth?''

'' So you still think you can beat me?' Let's increase the bet.''

'' Sure what are you up to?''

'' What about a movie too?''

'' Deal!''

'' Sure Bones, see you Monday.''

'' Angela listened to their conversation and quickly got away when Booth came her way.

'' Hey Booth. '' she said'' Looking forward to Monday?''

'' Of course! See you later Angela.''

''Bye Seeley.''

Is he so sure he is going to win? I better ask Hodgins. Angela thought.

'' I think you know everything Booth'' Hodgins said.

'' Yeh I think I'm ready.''

'' Come on Booth you can't lose from a woman can you! ''

'' Yeah, sure Hodgins.''

'' Look I know you have a crush on her, but you are going to do your best!''

'' Hey! Who told you that!''

''So it's true, you have a crush on her! Angela will love this! See you Monday dude.''

* * *

What do you Think ? Hit That button!

Love,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones!

**A/N: **Here is my second chapter I hope you like it!

* * *

By 9.45 Booth arrived at the tennis court. About 5 minutes earlier then Zack and Hodgins. They came watching the game and support Booth.

'' And Booth, ready to kick some female ass?!''

'' Totally ready!''

'' Do you think you trained enough to beat Dr. Brennan?'' Zack asked.

'Yes of course I … ''

Booth couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Brennan walking towards them, with Angela behind her.

Brennan started blushing when she noticed Booth was staring to her,

'' You can close your mouth Booth!'' Angela said '' or you'll catch flies! ''

Booth looked embarrassed to the ground when Zack, Hodgins and Angela started laughing.

'' No need to be embarrassed Booth.'' Hodgins said. '' She looks hot.''

'' Jack!'' Brennan said blushing again.

'' So what are you guys going to do?'' Angela asked

'' I think we could play one set. '' Brennan said.

'' Fine by me'' Booth said.

'' Okay, so lets start!'' Angela said.

'' Hey Bren, here are the tennis balls.'' Angela said.

'' Thanks Ange, just put them over there.''

She took one ball and placed it in her pocket. Then she pulled of her jacket so her pink top became visible. Booth looked at her but couldn't take his eyes of her anymore.

She caught him staring again.

'' Booth! Stop staring like that!'' She said laughing.

'' Hey Booth, You have to pay attention to the game as well you know!'' Hodgins said laughing.

'' Can't we just start?'' Brennan asked.

'' Yeah, I like that idea.'' Booth said.

'' You can choose Booth, the W or the M?'' She said while pointing to her Wimbledon© racket.

'' I choose the W. Booth said.

Brennan spinned the racket on the ground.

'' It's the M Booth so I'll start with the service.''

'' Fine by me''

'' Good luck Booth''

'' Good luck to you too.''

Brennan started with her service; it didn't take long before the points were played.

15-0; 30-0; 40-0; Game.

But for Brennan the games kept coming. 20 minutes later it was 5-0 for Brennan.

'' Come on Booth you are 5 games behind!'' Hodgins yelled.

But Brennan didn't lose any point.

When the last point had been played they walked up to the net.

He gave her a hand and she said:

'' Love game, set, match.''

'' You should give me some of that.'' Booth said.

'' What? Points?''

'' No, love.''

He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

She pulled away.

'' Booth! What the hell are you doing!?'' She said with a shocked expression on her face.

When he saw the shock on her face and realised what he had done he said: '' Oh my God, Bones I'm so sorry I, I couldn't help it!'' before running away leaving a shocked Brennan behind.

'' Booth!'' She called after him.

'' Come on sweetie. '' Angela said while taking her friends hand. They walked to the car leaving Zack and Hodgins behind.

'' Let me put this strait.'' Hodgins said. '' Booth lost, kisses Brennan, ran away and the girls are going home. This can't be good.''

* * *

So,,, Good, Bad? please review!

Love,


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own bones!

A/N : Hey guys I wanna thank you for all the reviews! Here is the final chapter!

* * *

Angela and Brennan got in the car and were driving home.

'' You shouldn't be so hard on him you know.'' Angela said.

'' Ange! What was I supposed to do!''

'' Just call him when you get home, you have to make things right between the two of you. And he still owns you a dinner! ''

The came at Brennan's house.

'' See you Ange.''

'' Bye sweetie.''

When she got home she dropped her stuff in her room and took a shower. When she came out and got dressed she took the phone and lay down on her bed. She dailed Booth's number. No response.

She tried his cell phone.

'' Booth''

'' Hey Booth it's me. ''

'' Hey Bones, look I'm sorry for… ''

She cut him of.

'' Booth stop it! It's okay. But what I wanted to ask, do you want to come over, I can order Thai food? ''

'' I would love to Bones. I'll be there in 20 minutes. If you order it I'll pick it up. I still own you a dinner don't I? '' He said.

'' Yes, you do, see you in twenty. ''

'' Bye, Bones. ''

Okay, he is coming over, I better order and change. She thought.

She was just ready hen she heard a knock on her door.

'' Hey Bones'' he said when she opened the door. '' Hungry? ''

'' Pretty '' she said smiling.

She had put their plates on the table and they sat down.

'' Booth '' she said.

'' Yeah...? ''

'' Why did you ran away this afternoon? ''

'' What was I supposed to do after I saw your shocked face?! ''

She stood up.

'' How was I supposed to look when you almost pulled me over the net to kiss me?! ''

'' You could have kissed me back you know? '' He whispered

'' What? '' She said?

'' Kiss me back.'' Booth said while pulling Brennan in his lap and capturing her lips with his. He felt the smile on her face. She wrapt her arms around his neck until puling back to catch their breaths.

'' Woo …'' She said

'' You could have known that before you know… ''

'' You talk too much. '' She said before covering his lips by hers again.

They pulled apart because of the interruption of the phone.

'' Brennan '' she said

'' Bren…?'' Angela said from the other side of the phone. '' It is Angela whoa... have you done some work outs or something? ''

'' Yeah…'' She said while smiling to booth who returned her smile.

'' Then it must be very good ones.''

'' Quite…''

'' So have you called Booth? ''

'' Yes, I did. ''

'' Good, see you tomorrow sweetie. ''

'' Bye Angela.''

She shut off her phone.

After the interruption of the phone Brennan and Booth finished their meals.

'' I should go home.'' Booth said.

'' Yeah, see you later.''

'' Bye Temperance, love you.''

'' Love you too Seeley. ''

He left and she closed the door behind him.

The next day Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian until Angela stopped her.

'' Okay sweetie why were you so breathless yesterday?''

'' What do you mean?'

'' I'm not stupid Tempe! Who was with you yesterday? ''

'' I told you, I did some workouts! ''

'' I rather thought some make outs!'' Angela said smiling.

'' Angela!''

'' What ? Zack and Hodgins will never hear you so tell me!''

'' I, I have to go to work.''

'' Sure, but we are not done yet! ''

Angela's first thought was Booth, but after the thing that happened yesterday she doubted.

She walked into her office and turned on her computer. That's when Booth walked in and shut the door behind him.

'' Hey Babe.'' He said.

'' Hey '' Brennan said laughing.

'' Why are you laughing? ''

'' I can only imagine Angela's face if she heard what you said to me.''

'' Aha, what would she look like if I did this? ''

He kissed her.

Booth got in her office and closed the door, but forgot about the blinds. Angela and Hodgins watched the thing happening and their mouths dropped. Hodgins was the first to speak.

'' I think you were wrong Angela I think it was Booth. '' He said

'' Yeah, pretty good chance. Shouldn't we do something about that blinds before Dr. Goodman finds them like this? ''

'' Nah, Zack said Dr. Goodman has the day of, they are probably safe.''

'' We should go back to work.'' Angela said.

'' Yeah, we should leave them alone.''

A minute after Angela and Hodgins had left Dr. Goodman walked in. He walked towards Brennan's office. Hodgins noticed him.

'' Dr. Goodman you shouldn't go in there! ''

Too late.

Dr. Goodman was shocked to find Brennan and Booth with their lips locked.

'' Dr. Brennan! Agent Booth! ''

The two pulled apart shocked by such an interruption.

'' Dr. Goodman.'' Brennan said turning in a shade of red. '' Uh, I, We,''

'' O my god '' Dr Goodman said while walking out of her office.''

'' I told you, you shouldn't go in there.'' Hodgins said smiling.

'' I think we got caught. '' Booth said smiling

'' Booth this isn't funny! ''

'' Actually it is you know. ''

She looked at him and they both started laughing.

Angela ran in the office.

'' Are you guys ok? I heard Dr. Goodman and… ''

'' Yeah, we are ok Ange.'' Brennan said

'' Good and by the way, congratulations! ''

Booth and Brennan turned red.

'' Uh, thanks'' Booth sad when they heard someone calling. ''

'' Dr Brennan! Agent Booth! My office now! ''

'' That would be Goodman. '' Booth said.

'' Yeah, I think we're in trouble.'' Brennan said.

'' Good luck'' Angela said before walking away. ''

They walked towards Dr. Goodman's office and Brennan knocked on the door/

'' Come in. ''

Booth and Brennan got in and sat down on the seats before the desk.

'' Dr. Brennan you were the last person I expected this from. ''

Brennan turned in a shade of red and looked down.

'' It wasn't…''

'' And you agent Booth wasn't even supposed to be here at the Jeffersonian, You two don't have a case at the moment.''

'' No, sir.''

'' It won't happen again'' Brennan said.

'' Ok then.''

'' Can we go?'' Booth asked.

'' Yeah you two can go. ''

They both stood up and walked to the door.

'' Oh and if it will happen again, don't get caught'' Dr. Goodman said smiling.

They returned his smile and walked out.

'' So '' Booth said '' Do you know a place where we don't get caught? ''

'' Yeah '' she said smiling. '' My place. ''

She took his hand and they walked out of the Jeffersonian.

Angela watched then until they got away. They are so made for each other. She thought. Oh and I have to remember to tell Dr. Goodman Brennan took the day of. She smiled with that thought and got back to work.

_**The End**_

* * *

Like it? Love it, Hate it Review please! 


End file.
